Jeannie's Heroes
by G.L. Peabody
Summary: NSA Director and Air Force General Robert Hogan arrives at NASA for a briefing by Majors Anthony Nelson and Roger Healey on the capabilities of a spy satellite. What follows is Astronauts Nelson and Healey traveling back in time almost a quarter of a century to a German Luftstalag, with the help of Jeannie.
1. Goldilocks Lands in Cocoa Beach

_Cocoa Beach, 0-Dark-Thirty_

Majors Anthony Nelson and Roger Healey were in the Nelson dining room wearing their class "A" uniforms having a late night/early morning breakfast. Jeannie had put out quite a spread, including both Persian and American delights. But the two servicemen were focused on the strong Arabic coffee.

Jeannie complained ,"Master, why do you have to go into work so early—it's the middle of the night!"

Tony, a bit exasperated, explained, "I told you several times, the general who wants to review the plans for the satellite Roger and I have been working on can only come and see it in the middle of the night."

Roger sleepily added, "Figures the director of the National Security Agency would only travel at night." Healey's careless remark earned him a glare from Nelson.

Jeannie made the connection rather quickly, "Oh, this must be about the spy satellite I've seen you working on."

Jeannie blinked, and her master was instantly wearing a white tuxedo. Tony took a sip out of what was his coffee a split second ago and exclaimed with a newfound British accent, "What the bloody hell is this?!"

Roger answered, "Judging by the way you are dressed, I would say it is a medium dry martini, lemon peel, shaken, not stirred."

Nelson ordered, "Jeannie change me back!" Seeing the hurt look on Jeannie's face Tony added, "after a minute."

Much to Jeannie and Roger's delight, Tony looked serious for a moment and uttered, "Nelson, Major Anthony Nelson."

Jeannie changed Tony back to his Air Force Uniform instantly. Nelson had an extra cup of coffee to mask any possible odor of the one sip of the martini he had. Roger and Tony hopped into Nelson's GTO and headed towards NASA. There was very little traffic at the early hour, and they arrived at the gate at approximately 0200.

The airman at the gate saluted and sleepily said, "Sorry, sirs, the base is on alert. I can't let you in."

Nelson and Healy handed over their identification cards. Nelson patiently instructed, "Airman if you check your clipboard, you will find we are the exception."

Using his flashlight, the airman looked at the ID's, checking them against the faces of the officers in front of him and the names his clipboard. The Airman saluted again and let Nelson and Healey through.

Leaving the gate Healey observed, "He's probably counting the days to the end of his enlistment." Nelson nodded in agreement.

Nelson and Healey set up the satellite plans in the conference room. Both astronauts went over the presentation that they would be giving to the head of the most secret agency in the U.S. Government. In fact, NSA was referred to around the military as "No Such Agency." Soon the two majors were joined by General Peterson, Head of NASA; and Colonel Alfred Bellows, NASA Psychiatrist.

Nelson greeted, "General Peterson, welcome. Dr. Bellows, I didn't know you would be joining us."

The General explained, "It was at the request of the NSA Director. He and Colonel Bellows served together."

Dr. Bellows laughed, "It seems like a lifetime ago, during the war… before Med School."

The Majors' curiosity peaked by the doctor's reminiscing. Dr. Bellows wore command pilot wings and a distinguished flying cross along with several ribbons that would indicate he saw combat, but rarely spoke of his flying days. But not everybody told 'war stories' so the astronauts never did pry into the doctor's past, not to mention the fact it would be unbeseeming for junior officers to do so.

Just then, the general's aide popped in, alerting the officers, "Goldilocks has touched down."

Seeing the major's puzzled looks, the General explained, "Goldilocks is the NSA Director's code name."

Dr. Bellows abruptly looked up and asked the General to repeat the code name a third time. The physician then said to no one in particular, "Goldilocks… interesting."

It was unusual to see a general enter a room alone, but Robert Hogan did. Hogan was in his fifties, but looked at least twenty years younger—and fitter. Even though the officer was wearing civilian clothes, Hogan held the bearing of the four-star general that he was.

"Welcome General," General Peterson greeted Hogan, and his subordinate officers followed with similar greetings.

Hogan replied "General Peterson, nice to finally meet; Red, great to see you again; Majors—I've heard great things. I'm sorry about the hour, but my schedule is crazy these days."

While the two astronauts were trying to get over the fact that a four-star general referred to Dr. Bellows as 'Red', General Peterson told Director Hogan, "Nonsense Director Hogan, we are here at your disposal."

Hogan responded with, "That is very accommodating General. Why don't you and Colonel Bellows go back home to your wives and get some sleep while the Majors get me up to speed on this satellite's capabilities."

General Peterson was confused, but acknowledged, "As you wish General."

Bellows had 'that look' and observed, "General Hogan would like to be alone with Majors Nelson and Healey, interesting."

General Peterson barked, "Dr. Bellows!" He then added to the NSA Director, "I'm sorry General Hogan, it's late—and Dr. Bellows has been under a lot of stress…

Hogan waived it off laughing, "Red and I go way back…. Forget about it. I might be a little grumpy too if a General I haven't seen in over 20 years drags me out of bed for a 20 minute meeting." Hogan then addressed Dr. Bellows, "Go home to Amanda, Colonel. Get some sleep. We'll have some lunch and catch up after I'm done here."

Bellows replied stiffly with, "Yes, sir."

Tony and Roger then explained to General Hogan in layman's terms the various features of the latest intelligence gathering satellite created by NASA. The majors soon learned from the NSA Director's questions that they weren't talking to a layman and went into much more technical detail than originally planned. Shortly before dawn the conference room phone rang. As it was a classified number that very few people had access to, Tony decided to answer it.

Tony spoke into the handset, "Major Nelson."

A familiar, yet groggy voice on the other end said, "Of course it is."

Nelson then asked, "Dr. Bellows? Is that you? Are you alright?"

Bellows then identified himself, "Yes Major, but you probably knew that even before answering the phone." Nelson was puzzled, while he had heard of engineers working on the technology; as of yet there was no way to trace a call before it was answered. Bellows then asked, "who else is in the room with you?"

Nelson answered, "Just Major Healey and General Hogan."

Bellows ordered, "Good, put me on speaker."

Nelson quietly said, "Sir, are you sure?" Bellows repeated his order, so Tony flipped the switch turning the phone on to speaker. He was hoping the Colonel was going to apologize to the General.

"Colonel Hogan," Bellows started, misidentifying the General's Rank.

Hogan replied, "Red, I thought I told you to get to sleep."

In slightly slurred speech, Bellows continued, "I should have known….Colonel Hogan, Major Nelson, Stalag 13, Cocoa Beach…"

A female voice could be heard in the background, "Alfred go back to sleep!"

The General said, "Listen to your wife, Colonel, go back to sleep."

Dr. Bellows mumbled, "But it's all connected, don't you see… it's all connected."

Amanda Bellows voice then got on the line, "Hello, who is this."

Major Nelson held up his index finger to General Hogan and Major Healy answering, "Anthony Nelson, ma'am."

Amanda then said, "Hello Major. _Tony_ , Alfred and I are still in bed. He dialed you in his sleep. Something recently triggered bad memories he has from the war. I hope you understand."

Major Nelson quietly replied, "Of course I do, Mrs. Bellows. Have a good morning."

Amanda said, "Have a good morning, Tony." She then hung up.

The three men at NASA did not speak for nearly a minute. General Hogan broke the silence, "We've all seen war, and seen what can do to a man. I think that phone call is one best forgotten."

Relieved, Roger said, "I can't agree more, Sir!"

Tony concurred, "Of course, sir."

Hogan then abruptly said, "Thank you gentlemen, but I think I have the main idea of the capabilities of this bird." The NSA Director then smiled, "Colonel Bellows call reminded me I had better call my wife. She's probably making breakfast about now, and hopefully not chatting up the milkman."

Nelson chuckled and said, "You can use the phone in my office sir, it will be more private."

Hogan replied, "Thank you Major, I think I will."

Nelson returned to Roger in the conference room after showing Hogan his office. Nelson felt something was off, though. Healey confirmed Nelson's feelings.

The Army Major said, "I don't think he's calling his wife."

Nelson agreed, "I don't think so either, Roger." Tony then called, "Jeannie, I know you've been here the whole time." Jeannie appeared and Tony continued, "Hide in my office, and let me know what the man in there says on the phone."

Jeannie said, "Yes, Master."

Roger whistled, "Spying on a General. The nation's top spy on top of it…"

Nelson explained, "Sometimes I do feel a little guilty about the tricks we play on Dr. Bellows, but he's 'our' Dr. Bellows, and I'm not going to let some spy ruin his career. Even if that spy does have four stars."

A few minutes later Jeannie reappeared in the conference room.

Tony asked, "Well, what did the man in my office say on the phone?"

Jeannie spoke in Hogan's voice, "Hello Leah. It's General Hogan. Is Colonel Kinchloe available?"

Healey interrupted, "See, I told you he wasn't calling his wife!"

Nelson said, "I saw Kinchloe's name listed as Hogan's Chief of Staff."

Jeannie continued, eerily sounding as Hogan, "Kinch, it's General Hogan. The satellite is a go, but we do have a problem here." After a short pause, Jeannie went on, "Yes, you were right. Our friend Captain Bellows isn't over the past. He's a bird colonel now, like yourself. I know it was risky meeting with him; but I needed to see what, if anything, he remembered from the time he spent at the camp. Strangest thing, he slept dialed myself and a couple of astronauts mumbling about Stalag 13. I think he needs to be put on ice."

 _A longer pause, in which Tony and Roger exchange very worried looks._

Jeannie then said a little louder in Hogan's voice, "No, I don't think Bellows should be eliminated. What I had in mind was making him chief medical officer over at Thule Air Base in Greenland. We'll even pack up his office and personal effects for him. Of course we'll also be looking for any reference to our war operations in his files. Hopefully, we won't find any."

 _After another pause, the astronauts heard something that chilled them to the bone._

Hogan's voice, through Jeannie, then ordered, "Oh, and Kinch, also look into a Major Anthony Nelson, USAF. Check through Bellows' records, and all other available sources. Bellows thought something was fishy at Stalag 13, now he thinks something is off about this astronaut. He was on to our activities then, he may very well be on to something Nelson is up to now. "


	2. The Major and the Psychiatrist

Major Anthony Nelson, USAF, started down the hall on the way to his office in the Kennedy Space Center, observing how much more quiet things were these days. Dr. Bellows had been gone from NASA, running the hospital at Thute Air Force Base in Greenland, for almost exactly a year now. Jeannie promised not to pop in unannounced, and Roger was off with a relatively newfound buddy. When Nelson turned the corner, he chided himself for thinking things were tranquil. In the military, the "Q" word was superstitiously avoided—as mayhem usually followed. As Tony approached his office, his secretary was attempting to catch up on correspondence. The middle aged Royal Air Force non-commissioned officer was not the fastest typist.

Nelson greeted, "Good morning Sergeant Major."

Startled, the Brit replied, "Major, I didn't see you coming. Good morning sir."

Nelson inherited Sergeant Major Peter Newkirk as part of a service exchange program about a year ago. The Astronaut's former secretary, a young, talented, USAF sergeant named Mary Harris was now at RAF Waddington. The trade pleased both Jeannie and the C.O. of Waddington.

The Sergeant Major interrupted the Astronaut's trek to his office, reminding his superior, "You have a medical appointment scheduled in 15 minutes, sir."

The Major acknowledged, "Thank you Sergeant Major."

Nelson tried to forget the ordered appointment. A routine psychiatric examination, but over the years he came to dread those. The astronaut dropped his case off into the office and headed to medical.

Tony assessed the person he regarded as the "new" psychiatrist—even though the doctor had held the post for nearly a year. The medical officer was Army, and held the rank of full colonel. The colonel was also a few years older than Bellows. Tony read the Army colonel's biography—he had been a battlefield surgeon during World War II, and a consulting psychiatrist during the Korean and Vietnam conflicts.

The Doctor started, "So Major how is it going?"

"Fine, sir" Nelson replied.

The Colonel startled the major by exclaiming, "Now that's why I've stayed in the Army for over a quarter of a century! Everybody is fine—makes my job very easy!"

The Astronaut smiled, "Well, Colonel, General Peterson did tell me that if I didn't report to you that he would take my wings and make me an Air Police officer in Da Nang."

The Doctor empathized, "Not a nice place. I was there not long ago. I've been here almost a year Major, and this is the first time you've come in to see me. It is unfortunate it had to be a result of a direct order ending in a threat."

Nelson apologized, "I'm sorry Colonel. It has been a rather hectic year. A certain 4-star pain has really been on my team to ensure a satellite makes it in orbit on schedule."

The Psychiatrist said, "I understand you've been under a lot of pressure. I'm going to check your vitals now." The doctor then did a routine medical check on the Astronaut.

The Doctor reported, "Physically you do appear to be in top shape Major. How's your 'other life'."

Nelson asked, alarmed, "Sir?" The astronaut was wondering if the psychiatrist knew about something he shouldn't.

The older officer smiled, "You, know—your social life. I understand you and Major Healey are good friends."

Nelson explained, "This last project has kept us quite busy. Majors Healey and Carter have been busy on engineering the spacecraft, while I have been working on orbital projections."

The Psychiatrist observed, "Sounds lonely. Tell me about Major Carter."

Nelson explained, "It's not really lonely, sir. We astronauts are trained for months of solitude. Andrew Carter is a bit older than most majors. He had spent several years enlisted before attending Army OCS. One of the reasons Roger and Andy hit it off was that they were both 'green suits.' No offense, Colonel, but there isn't many of you Army types here at NASA. Carter is in the Chemical Corps, as well as an EOD expert. He is as good as they come in figuring out fuel mixtures. He and Roger have a lot in common, despite their age difference."

The Psychiatrist pondered, "But where does that leave you?"

Tony answered, a little irritated, "Roger has a job to do, so do I… it comes with the territory, sir."

The Colonel pushed a little more, "Major, I was just a little concerned. Too much focus on work can lead to burn out—which unfortunately also comes with the territory. And burn out is something we can't afford in this business."

Nelson relaxed a little, "Understood, sir. I'll keep that in mind."

The Psychiatrist continued, "Go see a movie, have a night out on the town. There is a wonderful French restaurant here in Cocoa Beach that my wife adores."

Tony smiled, "LeBeau's Bistro. I've eaten there several times. The owner, Chef Louis, came from Paris about a year ago. He always treats his customers like family."

The Colonel ordered, "That's it. Have more decadent dinners, go bowling, whatever strikes your interest. And, on a more serious note, you have to stop avoiding this office. I know patients often develop bonds with their therapists, but Dr. Bellows has been gone almost a year. You are career military, you know people come and go in this business."

The Astronaut acknowledged, "Yes sir," adding, "I guess I missed Dr. Bellows more than I thought I would."

The Doctor commiserated, "That is understandable. We all have friends that we miss in this job. Major, take my advice," Tony Nelson faced the Army psychiatrist, and the good doctor continued, "pull down your pants, and slide on the ice. Dismissed."

Major Nelson was laughing all the way from the Chief Psychiatrist's office to his own. Several airmen thought he may have spent a bit too much time in orbit. The Astronaut did see, however, why Colonel Sidney Freedman, MD, U.S. Army got the job as chief psychiatrist at NASA.


	3. Dinner Plans

Major Nelson was still in a jovial mood when he arrived to his office after meeting with the NASA psychiatrist. Tony greeted his assistant, "Good Morning Sergeant Major! Have you seen Majors Healey and Carter?"

Sergeant Major Peter Newkirk, RAF, replied, "I believe _Majors_ Healey and Carter are reviewing fuel mixtures in the conference room."

The astronaut got the feeling that Carter somehow rubbed Newkirk the wrong way. Nelson dismissed it as having to do with the fact that Newkirk was a British noncom and Carter was an American officer who rose through the ranks and didn't have much to do with protocol. Tony found Andy and Roger mixing socializing with work.

Nelson asked the engineers, "So gentleman, how is it going?"

Roger replied, "Tony, Andy has some wild ideas about fuel mixtures. This guy is a genius about getting the most bang for your buck."

"That's just what we need," Tony responded, "how does grabbing some dinner after work sound?"

Carter answered, "Great! I've been thinking of checking out Le Beau's for a couple of days now."

Nelson was surprised that the chemist was interested in gourmet food, but agreed, "French does sound good. Roger, since you're place is on my way there, I can pick you up around 1900. Did you need a ride, Andy?"

Carter replied, "Thanks, but I'll meet you there."

Tony then said while heading for the door, "OK. I'll see you then. I've got a mountain of paperwork to get to- and I know you guys have quite a bit to do."

When Nelson returned to his office, he told his assistant, "Sergeant Major, could you please call Le Beau's and make a reservation at 1900 tonight for myself and Majors Carter and Healey?"

Newkirk acknowledged the order, "With pleasure, sir." The Brit then got on the phone, "Hello Le Beau's? The famous astronauts Anthony Nelson and Roger Healey would like to reserve a table at 7:00PM. They will be joined by a _Major_ Carter."

On the other end of the line, LeBeau informed his former commanding officer, "General, Carter is bringing Nelson and Healey here at 1900 tonight."

Hogan then told the chef, "Great, it looks like Andy came through. Tell Newkirk to do some recon in Nelson's house while the astronauts dine."

Louie relayed to Newkirk, "Goldilocks, Papa Bear needs you to take a walk in the woods while baby bear is having his porridge."

Newkirk simply said, "Copy that."

The sun was setting and the full moon was on the rise when Tony Nelson brought his GTO to life while driving to Roger's apartment. He was actually looking forward to the dinner. It was a long day at work. The astronaut would much rather spend the day flying or even driving around in his Pontiac than doing the paperwork NASA required. Before long he was in his old friend's swinging bachelor pad.

Healey greeted Nelson, "Hey Tony, ready for chow?"

Tony replied, "Yes, but while it's just the two of us- I wanted to remind you to be careful of what you say in front of Carter."

Roger looked a little hurt, "Tony, for the past year, I've befriended Andy without giving him too much info."

Nelson backed down a little, "I know Roger, but it did seem a little too coincidental that I get a new assistant and Carter shows up both around the same time Dr. Bellows leaves."

Healey agreed, "And we can get more information if we keep them close. By the way, you've been keeping Jeannie in the bottle for quite a while now."

Tony did start getting a little irritated, "I know I've kept her in there for the past few weeks, but sometimes I feel Carter and Newkirk are bigger snoops than Dr. Bellows."

Changing the subject, Roger asked, "What about the new psychiatrist?

Nelson speculated, "I used to think Dr. Freedman was also sent to spy on us, but after talking to him, I think he was just assigned as a replacement for Dr. Bellows."

Tony and Roger met with Andy Carter at LeBeau's and enjoyed a delicious dinner. Chef Louie kept bringing on the courses, and made sure the wine glasses stayed full. Both LeBeau and Carter tried to engage Nelson and Healey in conversation, but years of experience had taught the astronauts to be extremely guarded in what they said.

While LeBeau and Carter were striking out on eliciting personal details from the astronauts, Newkirk easily picked the lock of the Nelson home's front door. The former RAF sergeant, who was now posing as an RAF sergeant major, looked around for any sort of evidence that would support some of the wild claims the team found in Dr. Bellow's files (not to mention some of the reports that the good psychiatrist actually filed with his command). The Brit also had some listening devices to plant while he was there.

Newkirk spotted an antique bottle on the table next to the phone. The artifact's position made it an ideal location to plant a listening device. The acting sergeant major opened the bottle to position the microphone. Pink smoke came out of the bottle, and Newkirk saw himself face to face with with a very angry looking blonde in a harem outfit.

Jeannie was about to send the intruder into Kingdom Come when a loud familiar voice commanded, "Jeannie, Wait"

Jeannie turned around to see herself face-to chest with the Blue Djinn. Jeannie immediately ceased in her actions, genuflecting to the Djinn, awaiting further instruction.

The Blue Djinn then asked Jeannie, "Is it not true that you have been imprisoned in your bottle for two full moons?" Jeannie nodded in the affirmative, and the Djinn continued, "You know the code."

Jeannie then turned her attention to a shocked Peter Newkirk and said, "What does thou wish, Master?"


	4. Astronauts and Movie Stars

Nelson's head was pounding when he woke up. He almost felt like he was hung over, but he only remembered having a cocktail after work and maybe a glass of wine or two with dinner. Maybe he poured his five o'clock martini a little heavy. Tony could smell breakfast burning in the kitchen.

Tony greeted his wife, "Good Morning, Dear"

Melissa Stone Nelson started in right away, "Good morning yourself. One of the burners is out on this stove again. When I married an Air Force officer, I didn't expect to be in swampy Florida for five years. You've been promoted twice thanks to daddy. Isn't there some nice European base we could be stationed at?"

The Colonel sighed, "Dear, I'm the head of space flight at NASA—which is stationed here. While I'm sure General Stone had some influence, I'd like to think I had something to do with my promotions."

The astronaut's wife snorted, "Yeah they were on your own merit. At least you're not out tomcatting with that no good Roger Healey like you were before we got married."

Nelson started thinking about Roger. They were close buddies before he got married Melissa Stone and became the Army Major's boss. Healey now spends a lot of time with Navy Commander Leslie Wingate. Roger and Les will be going to the moon soon, and Nelson will be in launch control. Tony hadn't been in space since his father-in-law and wife put eagles on his shoulders.

Melissa was going on with her usual grievances, but Tony wasn't really listening. When his wife took a breath, Nelson said, "I've got to get to work dear, thanks for breakfast."

Tony actually looked forward to the drive to work. He took a longer route along to coast with the top down. When Nelson arrived at the space center, the airman at the gate crisply came to attention and gave the colonel a smart salute.

Tony's secretary informed him, "Good morning, Colonel. General Schaffer would like you to stop by his office ASAP."

Nelson took the request as it was, an order, and headed down the hall. He didn't get far before he was stopped by Colonel Sidney Freedman, M.D.

The NASA psychiatrist called out after Nelson, "Colonel, you're overdue for your annual check-up!"

Nelson replied, "Sidney, I'll get to it as soon as I'm can. I have a meeting with General Schaffer right now."

The Psychiatrist responded, "Speaking of Generals, Major General Bellows is on my case to get these evals completed. He told me not to take no from anybody… especially an astronaut named Anthony Nelson."

Nelson chuckled at the mention of Dr. Bellows' name. The colonel remembered a simpler time when he and Roger were young captains that owned the world and space, and then Colonel Bellows was always after them to meet their required medical examinations. Now the good doctor was a deputy surgeon general for the Air Force in charge of the branch's mental health services. Tony gave Freedman a thumb's up, and continued to Schaffer's office. The general's secretary motioned for Nelson to go on in.

Upon entering the base commander's office, Nelson saw that Wingate and Healey were already there along with the General. The Army major and Navy commander were laughing it up with a very distinguished, familiar looking British gentleman. There were two women, both were very pretty in their own way. One was an absolutely stunning redhead who also seemed very familiar, the other was a sad looking blonde hiding her beauty behind loose fitting clothes and thick framed glasses. The blonde looked kind of lonely. For a second Nelson thought he saw the unhappy woman looking at him with pleading eyes. Even though he knew he hadn't met the three civilians before, Tony was having a strong feeling of déjà vu.

The General made introductions, "Colonel Anthony Nelson, this is Peter Newkirk, his wife Ginger, and assistant Jeannie. Mr. Newkirk is an actor researching a role at NASA."

Roger, ignoring military protocol as usual, pleaded with the actor, "Say it, Mr. Newkirk… say it!"

Newkirk smiled and said, "Call me Peter, please," The actor quickly then lost all expression, and said in in a deadpan voice, "Bond, James, Bond." Peter then looked at his assistant and ordered, "Jeannie, be a dear and get us some coffee."

The assistant quietly replied, "Yes, master."

Nobody else seemed to notice, but Tony wondered about that 'master' comment.

Schaffer explained the actor's presence, "Mr. Newkirk's production company is updating Ian Fleming's classic novel _Moonraker_ and have asked for NASA's help in putting 007 in space."

The actor added, "I served with Ian back in WWII. It's a great honor bringing his protagonist to life on the silver screen."

Roger gushed, "I'm such a huge fan, Mr. Newkirk!"

Newkirk graciously replied, "Ginger and I are such big fans of yours. "

The Redhead agreed, "Astronauts have been heroes of mine since I starred in 'To Mars with Love.' I've always wonder what it would be like to spend time in a space capsule for real."

Nelson thought the actress just made cat eyes at him, but it was probably his imagination. He figured the déjà vu feeling he had was due to seeing the two actors in the movies. For some reason he associated the redhead with Hawaii… she must have been in one of those tropical movies Melissa dragged him to.

* * *

It was that point Major Tony Nelson looked up from view screen the past and future machine. He was in the bottle with Roger and Jeannie. It was less than 12 hours after General Hogan arrived at NASA, and Dr. Bellows' incident of talking in his sleep- over a year before the events he just viewed. Even though he hated the contraption, he had Jeannie bring in the odd projector to show him what it would look like months after the NSA Director arrived and seized the NASA psychiatrist's files.

Nelson whispered, "So that is what it would look like in a year from now, if Hogan has his way."

Jeannie agreed, "The machine foretells the likely outcome."

Roger asked, "How come Tony didn't remember you after Newkirk became your master? More importantly, when did he get married and become a Colonel? Not to mention the fact of Dr. Bellows becoming a general…."

Jeannie replied, "When Mr. Newkirk became master, Master Anthony's life was reset as if I hadn't entered it." Tony and Roger then found themselves outside the bottle.

Nelson looked in the bottle and called, "Jeannie, why are we out here!"

Jeannie pouted, "Master you saw the future. All you have to do is close the bottle. In a year, Master Peter will find me. You will be a married colonel, Dr. Bellows will become a general, and Newkirk will be a movie star. Everybody will be better off."

Nelson thoughtfully said, "No, we wouldn't be better off. In that future, I was unhappy, and you were unhappy. I would miss by best friend Roger, and my best…Jeannie."

Jeannie immediately popped out of the bottle, asking Tony, "You would miss me?!" She ran over and hugged her master.

Nelson looked down at Jeannie and replied. "Of course I'd miss you. Jeannie, I know I don't say it enough, but I do need you in my life. And right now, I think I need you to bring us to Stalag 13 in order to get to the bottom of things."


	5. The Arrival

It was the fall of 1943 and Major Anthony Nelson skillfully piloted the De Havilland Mosquito through the night time German sky. His co-pilot was his longtime colleague and friend, Major Roger Healey. While the plane was configured for a two man crew, there was a third passenger—a certain blonde named Jeannie. While the Mossie was primarily a British plane, the American Army Air Force was utilizing a few as reconnaissance birds. And the "I Dream of Jeannie," named for the Stephen Foster tune, was one of them.

Nelson manipulated the fuel mixture. On cue, Healey got on the radio.

Roger called out, "Jeannie 13 to any allied forces, we've lost an engine and the other is sputtering! Mayday! Mayday! Mayday!"

An excited voice replied, "Jeannie 13, you are on an open frequency! Encrypt your signal!"

As expected a German Messerschmitt fighter was soon behind the Mosquito. The German shot a few rounds over the American plane. This frightened and angered Jeannie. At the blink of an eye or two, the German fighter's wings snapped off. Tony and Roger watched as the enemy pilot bailed out.

Nelson shouted, "Jeannie, why did you do that?!"

Jeannie replied, "Master! He was trying to shoot us down!"

Tony explained, "He was just trying to get our attention and assert dominance. If he were trying to shoot us down, his bullets wouldn't have gone over our head."

Roger predicted, "I bet we just attracted a lot of attention ourselves."

Soon, anti-aircraft guns below the Mossie started firing. Jeannie blinked again, and 50 caliber rounds were soon bouncing off the sides of the wooden aircraft. Nelson sighed, rolled his eyes, and commenced performing a fake emergency landing. The astronaut skillfully put the plane down in a nearby field. The downed reconnaissance bird was soon surrounded by German soldiers.

Tony instructed the others, "While the original plan was to get forced down by a German fighter and be captured at an airfield," Nelson paused and looked at Jeannie, "we can still work with this. Roger and I will be captured by these troops to be taken to our destination. Jeannie, you will stay hidden. Is that clear?"

Roger acknowledged, "Copy that."

Jeannie reluctantly agreed, "Yes, Master."

Jeannie hid inside Tony's flight jacket pocket. The two astronauts, dressed as WWII U.S. Army Air Corps Officers exited the aircraft with their hands up. Soon the two Americans were bound and thrown in the back of a truck. A couple of young German soldiers kept them company, so Jeannie had to be careful not to be discovered. The truck traveled quickly down a rough dirt road through the woods. When the vehicle stopped, Nelson could read a sign that read: Halt! Anfahrt Tor von Luftstalag 13! Oberst Wilhelm Klink, Kommandant.

A rather portly sergeant of the guard soon appeared at the rear of the truck. Looking at the non-com's age and decorations, Nelson speculated that he was a World War I vet re-activated to serve as a prison camp guard.

The sergeant commanded in fairly good English, "Raus! Raus! Out of the truck!." The sergeant continued after the two Americans complied, "Welcome to Stalag 13, I am Sergeant Schultz! Kommandant Klink would like to see you in the morning, until then you will be spending the rest of the night in the cooler for disturbing my sleep. After Colonel Klink is finished interrogating you, you will report to the senior American officer, Colonel Robert Hogan."

A night in the stockade followed by a personal interrogation by a senior German officer was not exactly what Tony envisioned. Roger looked a little ill. At least the part of the plan involving arriving at Stalag 13 and meeting Hogan appeared to be on track. The other part of the plan involved an encounter with a young Captain Alfred E. Bellows.


	6. The Cooler

Nelson and Healey were then escorted into another separately fenced enclosure. The American aviators were then escorted into a well-guarded building and thrown into separate dark, cold cells. Tony just hoped that Jeannie could remain patient. After a he was as sure as he could be that he was alone, Nelson called for his time-travelling companion.

Tony said, "All right Jeannie, you can come out now."

Jeannie soon became her normal size and hugged her master. She looked around, very cross. Jeannie was not pleased with her master's accommodations. Jeannie blinked, and soon the two were in a den straight out of Arabian Nights. Instead of a flight suit, Tony was wearing a sultan's pajamas constructed from the finest Persian silk. Nelson would normally protest, but he was beginning to learn that fighting Jeannie usually magnified the problems that would undoubtedly follow. Besides, he had to admit to himself it was very comfortable.

Instead, Tony ordered, "OK Jeannie, bring Roger Over."

Healey immediately popped in, looked around surprised, and complained, "I'm freezing in the dark and here you are at the penthouse in the Aladdin."

Nelson shot a glare and got to business, "OK, I know you all are a little nervous about what may be in store for Roger and me at the hands of the Kommandant. I'll be honest, I am too. The good news is that out of the few reports I've gotten from former luftstalag 13 prisoners, none reported being tortured by Oberst Klink or his staff. The bad news is that there are very few reports from former Stalag 13 prisoners out there for review," Tony paused after seeing Roger and Jeannie's panicked looks, "No, it's not that the prisoners disappeared. It's just it would seem that there are very few people that were officially 'here.' The reports I could find were from fairly low ranking personnel who had no contact with Hogan or the men in his barracks. I could not even find records that confirmed Hogan, Carter, Newkirk, or LeBeau were even confined here. For that matter I couldn't find anything official that stated Dr. Bellows even set foot in Luftstalag 13."

Jeannie asked, perplexed, "Master, are you sure you are in the right place?"

Roger whistled, "Sounds like the old white wash. What do we know about Bellows during World War II?'

Nelson agreed, "I'm pretty sure we are in the right place. I was thinking the same thing Roger, it does seem too much like a white wash," he then addressed Healey's question, "all I know about the good doctor during this period is what is in his official biography. Bellows enlisted in the air corps at the start of the war after he graduated from college, got his wings and officer's commission. He then flew a few missions in the European theater, promoted to captain, and was then transferred to the states to train new pilots in Arizona. I figured either Bellows was a bad pilot or had family connections that brought him stateside, but maybe his homecoming has something to do with what happened here at Stalag 13. After the war, he completed medical school. Dr. Bellows joined the newly formed U.S. Air Force after World War II and became a flight surgeon during Korea. Upon returning from the Korea, he completed his psychiatric residency. He affiliated with NASA not long before we did."

Roger whistled, "It is a wonder he never made general."

Seeing Jeannie looking guilty, Tony interjected, "Roger, you know anything can keep somebody from making general. All of the mysteries surrounding this camp could have prevented Bellows from getting his stars. Just be on your toes when they start asking us questions. And if things get too intense—we can call on Jeannie for back up."

Jeannie put on a warrior's face, "Oh yes master, I will protect you and Major Healey."

Nelson smiled, "Easy there, Jeannie, remember _we_ are the ones trying to get information from _them._ "

Since Shultz had the duty, he slept in the guards' barracks that night. The Sergeant awoke before dawn to a wonderful smell. Such a smell in a luftstalag could only mean one thing. LeBeau was cooking. Schultz let his nose guide him to the kitchen.

LeBeau told the Sergeant, "Shultz! Get out of here, Colonel Klink asked me to make a special breakfast for our guests!"

Shultz relented muttering, "All right, all right," while leaving- but not before grabbing a croissant and a cup of real coffee. He then went to check on the guests.

When Schultz got to the detention building, also known as the cooler, he found the guard dozing off. The private snapped to attention upon seeing the sergeant. Looking at the panicked expression on the boy's face, the non-commissioned officer decided to overlook the incident.

When Schultz arrived at the pilot's cell, he thought he heard talking. The sergeant quietly peeked into the food passage slot in the door. He saw both American prisoners in the same cell, normally he would put the young guard on report for such an egregious violation of standing orders and common sense. The sights Shultz witnessed in the lock-up made the sergeant of the guard pause. One of the American officers was dressed in silk pajamas with a harem girl at his side. In fact the whole room appeared to be somewhere Ali Baba may call home. The sergeant closed the trap on the cell door.

Shultz muttered, "No doubt Colonel Hogan has something to do with this." While slowly opening the cell door, the Sergeant called out, "I see nothing! I know nothing! I hear nothing! I am just now waking up from a very strange dream!"


	7. The Interrogation

Inside Tony Nelson was panicking. He had a pretty good idea that the sergeant of the guard saw Jeannie in his cell. But one thing the astronaut learned after years of dealing with Doctor Bellows was to act as if nothing was out of the ordinary. The fact that the portly German non-com entered the cell with his eyes closed helped Tony remain calm. When Schultz opened the cell door he saw a lone American airman looking very nonplussed.

The German Sergeant quietly said, "Major Nelson, the Kommandant would like to talk with you. Follow me."

Nelson responded with, "Lead on."

The American major was surprised at where Schultz took him. It was far from the torture chamber Nelson expected. The camp kommandant's office area had a large table with quite a feast set up. Tony assumed the German oberst (colonel) seated at the table must be Klink. Nelson also recognized the chef finishing up last touches on the meal as LeBeau from viewing the older version of the Frenchman on the past and future machine.

Schultz reported, "Major Nelson, herr Kommandant!"

LeBeau whispered to Nelson, "Name, rank, and serial number, Major."

Tony nodded to LeBeau. The French chef had little to worry about, though. Anthony Nelson graduated top of his class at Air Force SERE school. The purpose of the training was to prepare airmen for what to do if captured.

Klink glared at LeBeau with a monocled eye. The Kommandant then ordered the sergeant of the guard, "Schultz, you may leave. And take Le Beau with you."

The Sergeant acknowledged the order, "Ja vol, herr Kommandant!"

Hogan, Kinch and Newkirk were huddled around the coffeepot in the Senior American POW's office getting ready to listen to Klink's version of an interrogation. Hogan was as curious about who these new American POW's were. The American Colonel's intelligence contacts verified that Nelson and Healey were on a mission with on a Mosquito reconnaissance plane (a few blinks by Jeannie ensured that the paperwork was order), but nobody personally remembered them taking off. Not that that was unusual in itself, as wartime airports are chaotic places to say the least. Something just seemed off about the two latest prisoners at Stalag 13, and Hogan just couldn't put his finger on it yet.

The POW's listened as Klink told Nelson, "Major Nelson, I'm Colonel Klink, please sit... have some breakfast."

Nelson just stood and said, "Nelson, Anthony. Major, U.S. Army Air Corps. Serial Number Oscar 515345." When having Jeannie create fake mission documents, Tony had her be sure to put WWII era serial number on them. His Korea era number just wouldn't stand up.

Listening in, Hogan said, "Good man."

Klink again invited, "Major, this is an informal chat. Please join me, these crepes are fabulous. At least have some coffee."

The American Major repeated, "Nelson, Anthony. Major, U.S. Army Air Corps. Serial Number Oscar 515345."

By then LeBeau joined Hogan and the others. The Frenchman asked, "Colonel why did you want me to make my best breakfast for Klink to tempt prisoners?"

Hogan replied, "Because I wanted to see if they could be tempted. But Nelson's remaining strong. How did he look coming in to Klink's office?"

LeBeau reported, "Strong. Almost a little too calm." Hogan nodded. The Frenchman's assessment just made the Air Corps Colonel wonder more about who exactly these new American POW's were.

Klink did something that surprised Nelson. The German colonel picked up a violin and started to play a familiar Stephen Foster tune.

The camp kommandant then began to sing, "I dream of Jeannie with the light brown hair..."

Kinch said incredulously, "Is Klink singing?"

Hogan remarked, "I didn't expect him to use torture..."

Klink asked Nelson, "I Dream of Jeannie. Wasn't that the name of your plane? I do like Stephen Foster, for an American composer. Curious thing about your Jeannie. Can you explain how lead anti-aircraft rounds bounced off your wooden Mosquito bomber?"

Hearing the last question, Newkirk stated, "I'd like an answer to that myself." The Brit had extensive experience with Mossies.

Hogan agreed, "So would I. The witnesses may have been mistaken about bullets bouncing off the plane. It does sound far fetched. But just in case, I sent Carter with a squad of resistance fighters to inspect the plane.

Nelson didn't answer Klink (or the unseen eavesdroppers). The American Major just looked on and repeated his name, rank and serial number. Realizing he wouldn't get anything out of Nelson, Klink had the major taken back to the cooler.

Once he was in his cell, Nelson called for Jeannie. The Astronaut asked, "Jeannie, did you get rid of the plane?"

Jeannie replied, "Yes master, as you ordered. I made sure no one was around when I did."

Nelson complemented, "Great! Thanks, Jeannie, I think they are getting a little suspicious of Roger and myself. I don't know if the plane could hold up under close scrutiny."

After Tony was returned to Jeannie. Roger was taken to Klink's office and was subjected to the breakfast temptation. Healey also stayed strong, repeating his name, rank and serial number. Before the Army major could be subjected to Klink's singing, an attractive blonde called the Commandant to the phone.

The eavesdropping POW's overhead Klink tell the other party on the phone, "What do you mean the plane is missing?"

Hogan said, "Good man, Carter." The senior POW assumed that Carter and the resistance were successful in securing the Mosquito bomber turned reconnaissance plane.

Almost on cue, the lanky technical sergeant entered Hogan's office. Carter acknowledged the complement, "Thank you, Colonel."

Hogan then exclaimed, "Carter! Why aren't you with the plane?"

Carter replied, "It wasn't there. Germans must have it."

Newkirk pondered, "If we don't have it, and the Gerry's don't, who does?" But by then, Hogan was out the door.

Upon hearing that the plane was missing, Klink decided to take another tack on interrogating Healey.

The German colonel walked up to the American major and said, "That's OK Major Healey. You don't need to tell me anything, I know you have your orders. Sit and eat. Major Nelson already told me about Jeannie anyway."

Klink was, of course, bluffing. Major Anthony Nelson would never divulge information about the mosquito bomber 'I Dream of Jeannie.' The German colonel's gambit turned out to be a bit more effective than the kommandant anticipated. The previously stoic Healey started to crack.

Trembling, Roger asked, "Tony told YOU about Jeannie?!"

Klink slowly walked over to Healey and put an arm around the American, "It's OK, Major Healey. We're friends here. Have a seat. I have hot real coffee and fresh crepes..."

Just then Hogan burst into the kommandant's office demanding, "Colonel Klink, as senior allied POW officer, I insist on assessing the welfare of this prisoner!"

Klink then looked at the blonde behind Hogan, "Hilda! I said I was not to be disturbed!"

Hilda apologized, "I'm sorry herr kommandant, he just rushed past me."

Klink sighed. He knew he lost this round. He knew he would eventually be making arrangements to have the two new prisoners placed in Hogan's barracks.


	8. The Good Doctor Arrives

Major Anthony Nelson was back in his isolation cell, commonly known as "the cooler", when he saw his friend and college Major Roger Healey being escorted back to his cell. Roger looked very upset, which concerned Tony. Nelson wondered if his interview with Klink was the camp kommandant playing "good cop" while Healey had to endure the "bad cop." But Roger was Tony's friend, and as such, Nelson was very concerned for his fellow astronaut/time traveler. Tony knew what he had to do next was a big risk, but Roger was worth it.

"Jeannie!" Nelson urgently whispered.

Immediately the Major's companion appeared. "Yes, Master," were the first words Jeannie spoke when coming out of a puff of smoke.

Tony ordered, "Jeannie, check on Roger. And for heaven's sake, don't get caught!"

Jeannie loved serving her master and joyfully acknowledged, "Of course Master!" Nelson just sighed.

When Jeannie appeared in Healey's cell, she could tell something was wrong with Roger. The Army major barely showed surprise when she entered the room.

Jeannie asked, "What is wrong, Major Healey."

Roger looked pained and took a long pause before confessing, "Jeannie, I don't know how to tell you this- but Tony told the commandant about you!"

Jeannie looked a little hurt and said, "That is not possible."

Healey looked at his feet and explained, "I heard it with my own ears. Klink said, 'Major Nelson already told me about Jeannie anyway;' I mean, how would Klink even know your name unless Tony told your something. I felt you needed to know. Please don't shoot or otherwise maim the messenger..."

Roger looked up expecting to see an angry Jeannie. Instead he was face to face with an angry Tony. Healey looked around, he was no longer in his cell. Jeannie must have blinked him over to Nelson's.

Before Healey could come up with a defense, Nelson asked him, "Roger, what was the name of our plane?"

The Army major slowly answered, "I Dream of Jeannie." Just then the light bulb of understanding clicked in Roger's head. But Tony wasn't going to let him off that easy.

Tony continued, "What was one method to trip up prisoners stories demonstrated in SERE school?"

Roger replied, "Separate the prisoners and feign superior knowledge."

Nelson brought his point home, "And what did Klink do?"

Healey sheepishly admitted, "Just that, but I didn't give him anything..."

Jeannie appeared from the shadows, looking cross at Roger, "I knew my Master would give the enemy secret information."

Before Nelson could finish his berating of his friend, the three in Tony's cell could hear the sergeant of the guard coming down the hall. The German deliberately made his presence known in the passageway and took his time to reach his prisoner.

Schultz was calling out so loud, Nelson could clearly hear, "I am coming down the hall. I am approaching Major Nelson's cell. Only Major Nelson will be in Major Nelson's cell."

When Schultz entered the door to Tony's cell, he was relieved to see that only Tony was occupying it. No Major Healey. No harem girl.

The Sergeant of the Guard explained to Tony, "Raus. You and Major Healey are being moved to Colonel Hogan's barracks by order of Kommandant Klink. We need to make room for the new prisoner."

While the large German non-com was leading Nelson down the hall, Tony saw a younger soldier with Roger. The two Americans gave each other a friendly nod, but both decided to wait until they were no longer under heavy guard before talking. Nelson did get Healey's attention to point out the officer being led into the cooler as the two majors were being led out. It was a young red-headed United States Army Air Corps Captain by the name of Alfred E. Bellows.


	9. Getting to Know Red

Alfred Bellows was beginning to question his decision not to enroll at Bellvue Medical School just two years prior. Much to the displeasure of his parents, Bellows decided to temporarily forgo his medical training and do his patriotic duty and enlist in the Army Air Corps. Young Alfred was wondering if dear old mom and dad were right when they tried to convince him to go to medical school. After all, as his parents explained, the Air Corps needed doctors as well as pilots.

Bellows was a pilot though. He did well in flight school, and earned an early promotion to captain. Captain Bellows was flying bomber escort in a P-51 Mustang when the Gerries came out of nowhere. Bellows had a huge dose of humility when he realized his adversary was quite simply a better pilot than he was. After his Mustang was shot up beyond all hope, Bellows was able to bail out. Now here he was, lying in a cell at a German Luftstalag. Bellows was wrestling feeling lucky to be alive and being ashamed that he was captured.

Bellows heard a voice outside his cell, "Yo mate- welcome to Stalag 13." The voice had a British accent.

Alfred whispered back, "Who's there?"

The Brit quietly said back, "A friend. You will be fine, but never give more than your name, rank, and serial number."

Bellows, somewhat indignantly replied, "Of course I won't."

Captain Bellows didn't hear the voice again that night. Alfred knew he didn't return while he was sleeping, as he wasn't able to catch a wink. Bellows didn't know whether or not the voice actually belonged to a friend or enemy. But the Air Corps Captain did not intend to give his captors more than name, rank, and serial number.

Shortly after dawn, a portly sergeant of the guard came to get Captain Bellows. For some reason the sergeant rather loudly announced his presence... stomping around and banging on the door. Bellows felt the German was actually warning him of his pending arrival.

The red-headed American captain and the portly German sergeant walked the short distance from the "cooler" to the Kommandant's office. When they entered the reception area, Bellows immediately felt the warmth from a Franklin stove burning in the corner. Alfred also noticed the attractive blonde behind the desk. The German sergeant seemed surprised by her presence.

The sergeant asked, "Fraulein, who are you?"

The blonde stood up offering her hand, "Geneve, but you can call me Jeannie, Sergeant..."

The sergeant, blushing, took Jeannie's hand and replied, "Shultz, Hans Shultz. Have we met somewhere before?"

Jeannie replied, "Oh, I think I would remember someone like you. I am just filling in for Fraulein Helga while she tends to her sister and her new niece."

Shultz smiled and responded with, "Awwe, Helga's sister had a little girl, how nice." Then the sergeant had an epiphany, "Fraulein Jeannie, do you have a harem outfit?"

For a split second, Jeannie looked off guard. She quickly regained her composure and purred, "Why, Herr Sergeant, is that something you'd like to see me in off duty?"

Clearly flustered, Schultz blurted out, "My mistake, please forgive me fraulein." The sergeant rushed the red haired prisoner into the Kommandant's office muttering, "I know nothing, I see nothing."

Captain Alfred Bellows thought the interrogation was as strange as the events leading up to it. The camp's commander, a Colonel named Klink, tried to bribe the American captain with French pastries. Bellows held strong, though, and only gave the required information of name, rank and serial number. The American could not believe this German was given command of a POW camp, much less the rank of Colonel. Bellows figured Klink must have some great family connections.

Hogan and his key staff were, of course, listening in on the interrogation in the Senior POW's office. The American Colonel was pleased with how Bellows stayed strong. For now the American captain pretty much seemed to be what he appeared to be, unlike Majors Healey and Nelson. Hogan still had an uneasy feeling about the other two new arrivals. Still, the American colonel felt it would be prudent to keep close tabs on all three new USAAC prisoners. Also, Hogan felt it would be a good idea to get to know this new Fraulein Jeannie.


End file.
